


самолеты

by Marlan



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlan/pseuds/Marlan
Summary: благодарю тебя за все
Relationships: Male Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Kudos: 4





	самолеты

помощника нет уже десять минут, но джон так и не сходит с места. пару минут он внимательно смотрит на разбитую стеклянную дверцу высокого деревянного шкафа с книгами, на разноцветных корешках читает написанное вычурными шрифтами: «адвокат», «правила торговли 2017», «законы мерфи для юристов», «закон и справедливость». джон понятия не имеет, что такое справедливость, иначе он не остался бы стоять здесь, посреди руин своей комнаты.

джон может посмотреть в словаре и прочитать — «справедливость — это справедливое отношение. это беспристрастие», это когда твоя любовь не находится по другую сторону баррикад от тебя, когда она только _твоя_ , а не на пару еще и людей, которые нашли в ней такой же свет, как и ты.

когда она всегда выбирает _тебя_ , а не этих людей.

джон понятия не имеет, что такое справедливость, за всю жизнь он не встречает ее нигде, кроме суда, но он не смешивает работу и дом, где его _уже_ не ждет его любовь — она снова его бросила.

его девушка его бросила, его парень его бросил.

помощник ~~пока~~ нет.

но помощник это больше, чем парни и девушки, которые у джона были, хотя он и может назвать его «моя любовь», помощник больше даже этого. больше любой влюбленности джона, _больше «без ума», больше «не могу надышаться им», больше «умереть в один день»._

джон знает, что он для помощника тоже «больше», иначе он давно задушил бы его во сне., но вместо этого он касается его шеи только губами и с нежностью, которую джон не чувствует ни от одного из своих любовников. потому что помощник больше, чем «любовник».

он думает об этом, десять минут без движения стоя в их комнате, в которой помощник прождал его больше двух часов, пока один из верных не говорит, что «вестник с грешниками внизу».

джон слышит об этом от него самого, джон кричит на него в ответ.

_~~я тоже устал,~~ господи, где справедливость._

помощник говорит о своем обещании не убивать верных, об обещании джона не убивать членов сопротивления, «очищение» к этому относится тоже.

джон думает: _«ты не можешь метаться вечно, ты не можешь выбрать между долгом и чувствами»_ , говорит: _«ты не можешь увидеть справедливость»._

помощник отвечает: «справедливости нет. когда перед тобой выбор, кого стоит убить, справедливости не может быть».

они переворачивают комнату вверх дном, и джон до искр в глазах зол — на помощника, на сопротивление, на проект. на себя за то, что сомневается в том, что и _ради чего_ они делают.

помощнику, как и ему, надоело. у них по горло проблем не только в косом подобии отношений, круглые сутки на кону бесконечное долг-долг-долг и _я хочу просыпаться и видеть твое лицо, я хочу с тобой позавтракать, **я хочу тебя поцеловать** , пожалуйста, давай забудем о делах хотя бы на пару часов._

и они забывают. просыпаются вместе, _но_ еще до восхода солнца, чтобы помощник успел добраться к илаю будто не за несколько часов езды, а вот-вот, был тут рядом; завтракают кофе из кофемашины, потому что помощник таки опаздывает; целуются только на прощание.

_господь милосердный, где справедливость?_

джон приходит в себя, когда верные сообщают о визите джейкоба за несколько секунд до того, как он сам заходит в комнату. джон не поднимает головы.

_нет, брат, он не будет никого убивать._

_нет, брат, он обещал._

_**я не знаю, джейкоб.** _

джон наигранно небрежно пинает кусок стекла и наконец смотрит стоящему в проходе джейкобу прямо в глаза, говорит «пожалуйста, давай выйдем», на мгновение обращая внимание на тихий хруст своего голоса, как звук горящей сухой травы или треск лопнувшей бутылки.

джону знаком этот звук. он значит, что уже _поздно_.

когда джон уезжает из джорджии, он надеется, что другой штат решит все его проблемы, залечит старые раны, закончит мозаику его новой жизни, которую помогает начать собирать джозеф. надеется, но знает, что это не так.

джейкоб знает, что джозефу это не понравится, то, что это вообще хранится у джона в принципе является неподчинением его словам, но джейкоб тихо говорит _«мы ему не скажем»_ и наливает им обоим первую, что попалась в руки, выпивку, и джон на несколько секунд невольно закрывает глаза и вспоминает свои лет пять, когда джейкоб говорит то же самое о том, что могло не понравится джозефу — залезть в заброшку и разбить колени, свои лет двадцать пять и пойти на вечеринку, чтобы до беспамятства напиться, свои кто-знает-сколько и чуть не словить передоз.

джейкоб обещает не рассказывать джозефу многое, но это значит, что помощь младшему ложится полностью на его плечи — «я найду пластырь», «таблетки от тошноты и обезболивающие», «или мы едем в больницу, или ты будешь пить воду и блевать дома».

«ты говорил, что он плох в постели.»  
«она тебе не пара.»  
«уверен, что хочешь встречаться сразу с двумя?»

_«помощник принес кое-что. тебе понравится.»  
«можете остаться в особняке, помощник не хочет уезжать.»_

_«он обещал тебе.»_

они пьют, пока джон не начинает рыдать.


End file.
